


a pretty big realization.

by oh_jeez_dude



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Engaged AU, Gen, M/M, The AU no one asked for, bisexual icon™ eric matthews, cory matthews is a little shit, fluff and light angst™, this is so gay™, uhh that’s about it, unless...? jkjkjkjk, well the term angst is used loosely, you could say...everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: shawn and eric get engaged. cory doesn’t handle it well.
Relationships: Shawn Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	a pretty big realization.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship, rare pair gang™ feedback’s appreciated! honestly, i wish i could’ve surpassed this from 623 words. but i guess, it’s something small. and there’s nothing wrong with that. i’d love to know wether or not i should continue! :) because shawn and eric in a married domestic life au, is the good shit.

shawn hunter had a realization.

and oh boy, was it a _big one._

he never had a crush on his best friend. he harbored a crush for his _best friend’s brother._ something so simple, yet so complicated 

‘ _and who wouldn’t?_ ’ shawn thought to himself while sitting in the matthews’ dining table. homework in front of him. (with cory saying he needed to study for a another class, leaving him to study in the living room.) it was common knowledge that all girls had swooned for eric. for shawn, it was no exception. what, with his dark brown eyes, that amazing light brown hair that fell over his eyes, his _beautiful smile-_

_oh god, was he becoming like one of those giggling lovestruck girls?_

he tried his best to hide his blush as eric had swiftly came down the stairs, opening the fridge.

“you should be doing your homework, shawnie.” he spoke.

shawn couldn’t help but turn beet red at the nickname, in his nerve wracked state, his mind swam for answers _‘should i just reply with a simple yes? or just pretend to do my work straight away? pick one, shawn. pick one-_ ‘

“ _ilikeyou_.” he said in one quick breath. ‘ _shawn! you idiot, there was no third option!_ ’

eric froze slightly, ‘ _shawn likes me? why am i not surprised, considering both girls and guys chase after me._ ’ eric chuckled slightly, and walked over the dining table. “maybe when you’re older, shawn.” he smiled. ruffling the younger boy’s hair a bit.

shawn’s face flushed a deep red, that eric couldn’t help but laugh somewhat at shawn’s flustered state. he left to his room, so shawn could compose himself. 

‘ _maybe,_ ’ shawn thought, his hope for the future will pay off.

————————

and here he was, ten years later, his boyfriend of five years, proposing to _him_ of all people. “ _yes!_ ” shawn cried, “ _eric, of course, i’ll marry you!_ ” eric stood up, eric pulled shawn into a hug. (luckily, shawn was smaller than eric, so he was able to pick him up.) shawn leaned down and kissed him. _which escalated to events that shawn would rather not delve into..._

————————

cory stormed in, and slammed the door behind him. a good two days after the two had gotten engaged, they’d decided to tell friends and family. and cory had intercepted the news a little _later_ than anyone else had.

“so, when were you going to tell me, that you were getting engaged?” cory didn’t even try to restrain the bitterness in his voice.

“trust me, cory. we were caught up—“

“caught up with telling the others, that you didn’t give _your best friend the time of day?_ ” cory interrupted.

shawn’s face faltered. and eric noticed.

“cory, calm down. we were caught up with planning on who to tell at the right time, this wasn’t intentional.” he spoke, trying to coax his younger brother.

“ _of course, of course. you were caught up with your planning, what next? you won’t invite me to your own wedding because you got ‘caught up’?_ ” cory mocked.

“cory! this wasn’t intentional! if you’d shut up, i could’ve explained to you, that you were the second person we’d tell, first being your parents.” shawn calmed himself down as he finished his sentence.

cory sighed heavily, a little shocked at seeing his longtime friend, angry.

“alright,” he paused unsure of what to say.

“...you’re okay with this?” shawn asked cautiously as he stepped forward. doubt written all over his face.

cory pulled shawn into a hug, “oh, of course i am, shawnie!” he spoke. “and if i’m being honest?” he asked, pulling away from the hug. “i didn’t see this coming.” he joked.

“neither did your parents.” shawn smiled as he felt himself ease up.

maybe things weren’t so bad, after all.


End file.
